Momentos de mi vida
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: En la vida sentimos muchas cosas algunas que no desearíamos pero si de algo podemos estar seguros es que nuestras emociones siempre nos acompañaran
1. Depresión

_**Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto yo solo tomo los personajes para divertirme**_

**_Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi_**

**_(Terumi) Kasumi no me pertenece es de misfits77 y ella me deja usarla para mis locuras_**

Lo escrito en esta primera viñeta puede o no tener parecido con el final sin publicar de Akatsuki ultima parte de la serie legión infernal (Legión Infernal, Terumi Kasumi y Akatuski) escrita por misfits 77

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ultima vez que la vi

Y todo se iba desvaneciendo justo como empezó, sin palabras, sin posibilidades de un continuara, con el silencio rodeándolo todo, bello y fugaz así fue, justo como el arte de Deidara nunca pensé que podría comprender el concepto que manejaba el rubio de la explosión hasta este momento, la sangre se escurría entre mis dedos, la vida se apagaba en aquellos ojos azules que penetraban en mi alma, la casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro dolía, dolía tanto como haber tenido que abandonar a Sasuke, como la mirada suplicante de mis padres cuando la espada atravesó sus cuerpos, la seguridad de perderla era palpable en el aire, aire que se había vuelto denso tan denso que la niebla a nuestro alrededor podría confundirse con nieve, la humedad trajo consigo al frío un frío que calaba mis huesos o por lo menos así lo sentía.

**- Kasumi -** susurre no sabía qué más podía decir **- No puedes irte -** trate de ordenar aún sabiendo que era imposible

Las sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho como haciéndome un último regalo antes de marcharse **- Sabes que no es posible -** soltó sin más **- Este es nuestro destino, el camino que elegimos-** su voz se apagaba con cada palabra

**- No hables, todavía podemos… -** me interrumpí violentamente realmente quería creer en mis palabras, ella sonrió de nuevo mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza

**- Lo único que lamento es dejarte solo -** un borbotón de sangre escapo de sus labios **- Aún tienes un gran dolor en tu camino y no estaré contigo -** otro golpe de sangre le impidió seguir hablando

**- Deja de hablar, dame el tiempo que te quede -** pedí al fin aceptando delante de ella que el tiempo se nos acababa y el final estaba cerca **- Pasara algún tiempo antes de que te vuelva a ver -** mi mano acaricio su roja cabellera bajando hasta su mejilla la cual perdía calor

**- ¿Cumplirás nuestro trato? -** me pregunto con la voz en un hilo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, las palabras se negaron a salir de mi boca cuando lo intente** - No hay flores en el infierno ¿verdad? - **su voz cada vez más lejana se desvanecía en el aire mientras sus palabras llegaban a mis oídos

**- Florecerás lejos de todo este dolor, y cuando sea tiempo nos volveremos a encontrar - **le prometí mientras recargaba mi frente sobre la suya esperando el desenlace final, un impulso me llevo a bajar mi rostro hasta hacer que mis labios chocaran con los suyos, el sabor de la sangre impregno mi boca, tal vez me consideren un enfermo pero no dude en beber la sangre aun existente en aquella cavidad, quería que al menos una parte de Kasumi se quedara conmigo.

**- Itachi… - **su voz apenas llego a mis oídos **- Itachi… - ** repitió sabia que deseaba decirme algo pero el tiempo se acabo sus profundos pozos azules se fueron cerrando, no dejaba de llamarla esperando retenerla más tiempo, pronto el rubio hermano de mi mujer se acerco con alguien más a quien no pude o quise distinguir ambos estaban tratando de hacerla volver pero era en vano ella se había ido dejándome con la desazón de seguir mi vida sin ella, y la tranquilidad de que saber que la lava podía ablandarse.

No logre notar cuando fue que el rubio se separo de ella hasta que su puño se estrello contra mi cara **- Tenias que cuidarla - ** reclamo y yo solo lo mire **- Maldita sea Uchiha tenias que asegurarte que estaría bien - ** insulto y yo sabía que tenía razón debí hacer algo pero no fue así simplemente deje que todo ocurriera, después de todo como ella había dicho era nuestro destino

**- Ahora comprendes porque la verdadera belleza del arte está en la inmortalidad - ** acoto la voz de quien hasta ese momento identifique como Sasori

**- El arte es una explosión, eso lo comprendía y lo demostró Katsu - ** argumento el artista rubio sin demora exaltado ante tal aseveración

Consciente de que la eterna discusión comenzaba volví a arrodillarme junto al inerte cuerpo de la mujer con quien me hubiera compartido mi vida de ser posible y tomándola en mis brazos me aleje de los artistas, pronto llegue a los alrededores de aquel lago sus cristalinas aguas adornadas por lirios en plena flor eran el marco ideal para cumplir con aquel último acuerdo que había hecho con ella.

Nuevamente deposite su cuerpo en el suelo mientras lo preparaba todo, una vez que hube terminado la coloque en lo que sería su lecho mortuorio y ejecutando mi katon los restos de su presencia terrena comenzaron a desaparecer mientras una silenciosa lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

**- Es una lástima habría sido una gran marioneta - ** esas palabras me hicieron voltear hacia atrás encontrándome con los artistas **- Ella viviría por siempre de esa forma - ** no logre entender si sus palabras buscaban proporcionar consuelo o solo expresaba su opinión, esperaba que el rubio replicara algo pero este simplemente me miraba

**- Ahora es verdadero arte - ** menciono mientras de su mano una mariposa volaba hasta los ardientes restos del cuerpo de kasumi pero esta no exploto

**- Y ahora ¿Qué aremos? - ** rompió el silencio el de suna

**- Volver a Amegakure - ** conteste inmediatamente **- Akatsuki aun tiene un líder y una misión - ** agregue dándole la espalda para alejarme de aquel lugar Kasumi ya no existía pero aún tenía su sueño, la razón por la que la legión infernal y después Akatsuki nacieron, además quedaba pendiente mi encuentro con Sasuke, ese donde terminaría con todo, el momento donde se me permitiría verla de nuevo. Pero hasta entonces lo único que puedo hacer es honrar su memoria y para ello debo seguir con vida, si a estar sin ella se le puede llamar vida. Pronto el duo de aristas me dio alcance y entonces cuando estábamos considerablemente lejos la detonación hizo su aparición haciéndome pensar nunca entenderé el arte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Raro? si lo acepto pero particularmente creo que Itachi es el tipo de personas que sufre en silencio así que lleva su dolor y todo lo que eso pueda significar de esa manera espero que les haya gustado


	2. Satisfacción

_**Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto yo solo tomo los personajes para divertirme**_

**_Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mi pequeño hermano

**- Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá próxima vez - **esas fueron las últimas palabras que pude dedicarle a mi hermano, el pequeño Sasuke había crecido no era más el niño lleno de vida que pedía mi atención constantemente, el que corría apenas llegaba a casa y decía cosas como "juega conmigo" o "ayúdame a entrenar" ahora era un hombre, un hombre lleno de resentimientos y odios que no le corresponden, el siempre se pregunto porque nunca cumplía mi promesa de "la próxima vez" espero que ahora lo entienda, no me era desconocido que ni siquiera padre era tan importante para él como lo era yo, el pequeño Sasuke quería ser igual a su hermano no porque se lo demandara el clan o fuera lo que se esperara de él como hijo de la cabeza del mismo, no la relación entre Sasuke y yo era demasiado fuerte para estar limitada por simples argumentos sanguíneos no me malinterpreten saber que compartimos la sangre y el ADN es importante pero si fuera de otra manera lo amaría de la misma manera en que lo hago.

Yo nací siendo un genio, pronto comprendí incluso cosas que estaban negadas para los adultos, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pueda pensar eso no me hacia feliz, porque a muy tierna edad caí en cuenta de lo violento y sangriento del mundo shinobi donde me toco nacer, matar o morir esa es la única regla que perdura sin importar lo lejos que estés de tu hogar, tal vez allí empezó todo cuando mi madre anuncio que estaba embarazada no pude pensar en otra cosa que encontrar la manera de evitar la pérdida de la inocencia de aquel por nacer, sinceramente esperaba que fuera una niña así podría convencerla de no ser una kunoichi y permanecer al lado de nuestra madre, ambas estarías seguras y no tendría que ver el nefasto mundo que hay afuera.

Aquel día regresaba de una misión cuando dentro del silencio que siempre envolvía mi casa el llanto de un bebé llamo mi atención, era suave casi un murmullo pero sin duda algo peculiar, camine sin tener idea de a que me enfrentaría y cuando lo vi supe era una batalla perdida, sus grandes ojos negros se posaron en los míos y su diminuta mano se aferro a mi dedo cuando intente tocarlo, no era necesario mi ganado mote para saber que mi padre estaba en una de sus interminables reuniones y mi madre descansando pues el bebé ante mí no debería tener más que unas horas de nacido, esa fue mi primera prueba auto impuesta tomé al infante en brazos y lo arrulle hasta que se quedase dormido, no tardaría en despertar pero al menos habría dado una o dos horas de sueño a mi madre, lo mire dentro de la cuna y el sentimiento que se apodero de mi fue mejor que cualquiera que hubiera tenido anteriormente, y entonces me creí capaz de protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

Sasuke no era un genio al menos no del tipo que esperaban los miembros del clan, nadie sabe que su primera palabra no fue padre sino Itachi aquella mañana de alguna manera se deslizo hasta mi habitación y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme él me llamo, con una sonrisa inocente y un kunai en la mano que estiraba como recordándome llevarlo, recibí el arma y después de llevarlo a su cuna lo reprendí, pero no paraba de decir mi nombre entonces le di su primera misión **- Sasuke escúchame bien cuando vuelva quiero saber que dijiste padre o madre y no dirás mi nombre hasta entrada la noche ¿entendiste? - ** el resto es un historia que no vale la pena contar

Tenía 12 años cuando me volví jounin y Sasuke apenas levantaba del suelo pero eso no evitaba que tomara mis armas como si fueran un juguete al que estaba acostumbrado, al final lo acepte, quisiera o no terminaría saliendo a ese mundo del que deseaba protegerlo, entonces me dije lo capacitaría lo mejor posible para que pudiera enfrentarlo, aunque lo evite cuando pude…

**- Itachi juega conmigo - ** sus suaves palabras llegaron a mis oídos

**- Ahora no, la próxima vez - ** esa fue la primera vez que se lo dije y la desilusión se notaba en su cara **- Pero puedo darte una misión si la tomas - ** dije la sonrisa volvió a su rostro

**- ¿Atrapare más gatos? - ** pregunto inocentemente

**- No, estas por entrar a la academia así que empezaremos un entrenamiento diferente - ** saque de mis cosas un juego de kunais y se lo extendí

**- Pero… dijiste que no estaba listo - ** me recordó pero sin una respuesta ni una petición lo guie hasta la diana en el patio trasero

**- Los kunai de madera están bien para practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si quieres probar tu puntería, necesitas estos - ** nuevamente le tendí los kunai y él los tomo **- para cuando vuelva a casa debes ser capaz de poner todos al menos en el segundo circulo - ** y después de eso me retire

El tiempo siguió pasando sin misericordia así llegamos al que hasta ese momento fue el día más difícil de mi vida, la sangre de la mitad del clan escurría por mis manos y me sentía asqueado por causa de la misma pero tenía que terminar la misión encomendada, "un Uchiha nunca falla" rezaba mi padre cuando hablaban de las encomiendas que se nos hacían, ser ANBU nunca fue una expectativa para mí pero eso esperaban, era el paso lógico decían algunos, al menos con ello podría proteger a Sasuke, cuando finalizara solo quedaríamos los dos y él era solo un niño, un niño al lado del cual no podría estar, necesitaba darle algo, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera aferrarse a la vida incluso si para ello debía cargar con todos aquellos sentimientos que espere nunca conociera.

Lo que en sus ojos había no era odio lo supe desde la primera vez en que los vi, en aquella incursión a konoha buscando al junchiriki del kyubi, dolor un gran dolor que nublaba sus demás emociones haciéndole creer que eso era odio, Sasuke siempre fue transparente para mi podía leerlo aun mejor que a mí mismo, sus ataques serán lo que nunca llegaran a ser los míos, su fuerza seria aun mayor a la que yo pudiera poseer, siempre estuve seguro de eso, hoy lo confirme, la vida se me escapo, la sangre dejo de fluir libremente pero no tengo miedo, se que Sasuke estará bien su camino de dolor llego al final, ahora puede empezar de cero volver a sonreír como aquella primera vez donde tomo mi dedo con mi muerte se cierra un ciclo ahora estoy satisfecho….


	3. Orgullo

_**Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto yo solo tomo los personajes para divertirme**_

_Este Fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro Arte Shinobi_

Bien esta viñeta fue la que más trabajo me costó espero que les guste a mi me gusto pero vaya que la sufrí

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Familia

Cuando era niño todo el mundo decía que era un prodigio, un genio un orgullo para mi familia y para el clan, cuando me convertí en jounin sin dejar de ser apenas un puberto seguí siendo un orgullo para la familia y el clan pera además era el orgullo de la aldea y del país del fuego, yo no encontraba merito en tales acciones es decir para mí eso no consistía más que en parte de mi deber como shinobi. Constantemente recibía halagos algunos como muestras de aprecio otros como silenciosos dardos de envidia pero ninguno de ellos causaban emoción en mí, hasta que los ojos de aquel niño se posaron en mi y con toda la inocencia y ternura que se puede poseer a los cinco años me dijo **- Aniki seré como tu - ** entonces realmente entendí lo que significaba el orgullo y sentí que valía la pena todo lo que hacía, que tenía una razón para no fallar en cada una de las misiones encomendadas

Luego paso aquello que no vale la pena mencionar debido a que su recuerdo solo causa dolor y sufrimiento, me equivoque ahora lo sé pero no me arrepiento, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, cargar con la culpa no era tan pesado como hacerlo con la imagen de tus ojos llenos de decepción y miedo, no podía volver al lugar que durante años llame hogar, así que me dedique a vigilarte a protegerte desde la oscuridad que ahora era mi hogar y sustento, allí fue donde la encontré por primera vez ella te dejo libre y en solo un segundo pude percatarme de que ella compartía mi sentir.

El correr de los años la puso frente a mí de nuevo y me dejo soñar con que podía tenerla, su pasado parecía una copia del mío como si fuéramos dos rectas que se cruzan en algún punto, el mundo se paralizo en ese momento o al menos eso me hubiera gustado, porque el tiempo siguió su maratónico correr y quien fue mi solaz, mi oasis se desvaneció entre mis dedos cumpliendo su destino mientras me agradecía con una sonrisa el no haber intervenido, yo la amaba pero también comprendía su deber, un deber tan triste como el propio, aún así me arrepiento de haber hecho más: abrazarla más, besarla más, aunque fuera yo quien le dijo que el tiempo no importaba desde su partida no me quedaba nada a aparte de mi anhelo por tu bienestar

Por fin nos volvimos a encontrar y estaba seguro de que iba a ser la última vez habías crecido en todos los sentidos, mi destino se cumplía y esperaba que mi deseo para ti también lo hiciera, por ello me despedí de ti satisfecho de la persona que eras y de que mis sacrificios hubieran valió la pena, mis sentidos se perdían en la nada pero antes de dejar mi existencia te escuche sosollar **- Lo siento otouto - ** intente pronunciar pero mis palabras y mi vida ya no estaban en este mundo.

Desperté en medio de la guerra para descubrir todo lo que mis errores habían provocado un hondo dolor se instalo en mi pecho, te falle no eras la persona que yo recordaba ni siquiera esperaba en lo que te habías convertido, nuestro último encuentro dio a mi alma la paz que creyó nunca volvería a poseer mientras imaginaba que la tuya no solo había redimido mis pecados sino que volvería a ser tan pura como la de aquel infante al cual tuve que abandonar pero en vez de eso solo logre poner más peso a todos tus rencores hice crecer tu odio y no logre entendieras el motivo de mis acciones.

Y entonces corriste tras de mí como antaño e intente dejarte al margen, quise sacarte una vez más de la jugada escudándome una vez más en protegerte, entonces me obligaste a mirarte como el adulto que eras ya no más el niño que creía todo lo que le decía, no me quedo más que aceptarlo, aunque realmente me costó te di lo que me pediste la verdad, los silencios y las mentiras nos llevaron al punto en que nos encontrábamos ahora solo me quedaba confiar en tu juicio y esperar que no te equivocaras

Hoy te veo allí parado frente a una tumba vacía, a un monumento frio y no pronuncias palabra alguna, es la fecha del año en que más tiempo pasas conmigo aún si es en silencio, eso me deja recordar cómo llegamos a este momento y sé que tú también lo recuerdas cuando una lagrima recorre tu mejilla y la muda pregunta que haces cada visita brota con ella

**- to-san - ** allí está de nuevo esa chiquilla que apenas levanta del suelo y aún no puede hablar bien, igual a ti pero con esos ojos diferentes a los de cualquier Uchiha

**- Rei - ** dices su nombre mientras ella solo te mira cuando la tomas en brazos

**- Achi - ** me acusa señalando hacia donde estoy aunque tú no me puedas ver mientras con su otra manita pretende limpiar tu lágrima

**- Itachi no me hizo nada - ** defiendes pero es tu culpa, en primer lugar no deberías traerla aquí aún es muy pequeña pare entender nuestra complicada relación, ella hace un puchero mientras niega y una vez más me convenzo que es igual a ti

**- Ka-sa - ** pronuncio al detenerse y volteas buscando a quien llamo su atención y unos metros más alla la vez haciendo que una ligera sonrisa se pose en tus labios debe ser tarde dado que ella ha venido a buscarlos, no se expresar lo que siento al saber que ella te devolvió lo que yo te quite pero cuando te miro con ella se que todo valió la pena

Ella sonríe al percatarse de que la miras y antes de encaminarte hacia el lugar donde te esperan das una última mirada y yo contesto tu pregunta aun sabiendo que mis palabras no llegaran a tus oídos

**- Si, Sasuke estoy orgulloso de ti - **


End file.
